


The Height in Eternal Silence（沉默山庄）

by coffeetheuawc42



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeetheuawc42/pseuds/coffeetheuawc42
Summary: Rate：NC-17；预警：CP主要为DV，有路人x维吉尔，魔帝蒙德斯x维吉尔过去，黑帮豪门狗血AU，普通人！维吉尔但丁，adolescent sexual behavior，非自愿性行为提及，blood scene，violent scene，mob，男性mpreg（非双性）暗示，OOC，慎入。请详细阅读预警，如果以上都没问题，阅读愉快。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

但丁的门铃被按响的时候他还没从床上爬起来。无论那个大清早扰他清梦的人是谁，一定是个讨厌鬼。那个讨厌鬼见屋子的主人没有应声，就执着地再次按住门铃，一直不放手，刺耳盘旋不去的铃声将屋外树上的几只鸟都惊得扑闪着翅膀飞离。但丁的意识在枕头柔软的棉花和漫长刺耳的铃声之间挣扎了一会儿，才勉强睁开眼从床上起来开门。

他今早凌晨才赶回自己的事务所，带着血腥气，火药味和满是弹孔的风衣。前几天他受私人委托前去暗杀一个园丁。但丁是个雇佣兵，在别人眼中还是背景最神秘的那种，十五年前作为一个无名氏突然空降这个城市，衣着朴素却一下子就拍出数额巨大的支票，盘下市中心红灯区一个位置隐秘的店铺作为自己的事务所，开始了自己作为雇佣兵的生意。当地的几个大大小小的黑帮见他面孔年轻，出手又阔绰，都以为他是什么逃家的没见过世面的大少爷，将他当作了肥羊。他们派了一波波人光明正大地前去找茬抢劫，希望从他身上榨出肥美的油水，但是都被但丁打碎了肋骨。几番之后没有人在将这个年轻人看作是任人宰割的菜鸟，却也引发了新的一轮对于这个年轻人背景的猜测和调查。让这些黑帮奇怪的是，这个年轻人在用完了那几张用来盘下店铺的支票之后就再也没有多余的财产，而且他虽然实力强大，选择委托的时候却极为慎重，不在乎赏金数额的大小。这些原因让他的生活逐渐拮据起来，有时候甚至没有多余的电来点亮门口那个五颜六色的发光店牌。

但丁拉开了门，打着哈欠从泪水中观察着这个一直按着他门铃不走的讨厌鬼。那是个大概16，7岁的青少年，和但丁相近的白色发色有些惹眼。他插着手，见但丁开门后眯着眼睛上下打量但丁。

“你就是但丁？”  
但丁扯扯嘴角，上半身倚在门口摆出一副漫不经心的样子，“孩子，你想要什么？”

但丁看着那个长相眼熟的孩子脸色变了又变，咬着牙的样子让人想起一直气鼓鼓的豚鼠。他那只带着手套的手在自己宽松运动裤的口袋里面摸索了一会儿，掏出一个在右下角印了一个花纹的白信封。信封的封口被人仔细整理过，但是从层次不齐的边缘还是可以看出曾经被人暴力撕开。但丁盯着那个花朵一样展开的熟悉花纹，突然有了些不好的预感。

男孩深吸一口气，抬起头对上但丁的眼睛，手指抓紧了信封的边缘。

“嗯……是这样的，”他说，很是犹豫，“但丁对吧？”  
“我是尼禄。你是我爹。”

但丁的笑僵在了脸上，有点不相信自己刚刚听到了什么。他晃晃头，脑中放幻灯片一样会想自己过去风流情史中每一位女士，非常确定自己都做了安全措施。他还没有傻到会给周围对自己虎视眈眈的黑帮增添一个突破口。

所以这是什么老套的敲诈勒索桥段吗？但丁脑中的这个想法在目光落在面前这个少年脸上的时候打消了。这个孩子罕见的发色，与自己很是相近的眉眼有暗示着他不完全是在说谎。

但丁看着尼禄站在门口，尽量摆出一副满不在乎的申请，可是他在但丁充满疑虑的目光下挪动的脚出卖了他的不安。那封原本整洁的信在他的拳头里被一次次揉搓成团又展开，可怜巴巴的彻底皱了起来。那封信上的花纹在但丁脑海里转来转去。他内心突然一沉，一个沉甸甸的猜测像块石头一样被人扔进他的脑海里。

“孩子，尼禄对吧——”但丁舔舔干涩的嘴唇开口了，“你多大？”  
“16。”

那块石头重重地砸在了他的心底，带来的冲击几乎让但丁无法支撑自己的身体。他身体摇晃几下，交叉在胸前的双手攥紧，指节用力到近乎发白。相比他脸上一定是一瞬间露出了什么可怖的神情，因为面前尼禄像是见了鬼一样盯着他，后退了几步。但丁放松下了脸部肌肉，再开口时喉咙发紧。

“尼禄，我不是你父亲，但是我知道他是谁。”  
但丁闭了闭眼，在心里默念那个代表他一切黑暗与美好的童年记忆的名字。这种感觉像是他在这座城市内破烂的酒吧内咽下的第一口威士忌，酒精的辛辣烧痛了他的舌根，让他的咽喉和呼吸道火烧火燎，却还有那么一丁点儿的醇香停留在舌尖上。

维吉尔。  
“我带你去见他。”

——

“事先说一句，我只负责带你见到他。见到他后我不会做过多逗留。”  
尼禄盯着他说这话时脸上的神情看了很久。

“怎么？你跟我那不负责任的老爹很熟？”  
他不是你老爹，更应该是——

但丁将这句话咽回肚子里面。这时候纠结这种字眼已经没有意义。无论如何，尼禄是维吉尔的血肉这一点不容置疑。至于他的老爹可能还真是个混球，又老又丑的那种，在但丁记忆中总是出入维吉尔房间的其中一位装模作样的老混蛋。

“算是吧。”

但丁以简单的三个字作为结尾，然后马车内就彻底陷入了沉默，只有外面偶尔有车轮碰到石子的颠簸声。

他过去的家坐落于山区内，百年的树林彻底将那块区域与外界隔绝，现代交通无法到达，只能通过马车这种落后时代的方式连接山内的别墅和外界，也是他家族一切不光彩的绝佳掩护。他已经有十五年没有回去过了，也没有想过要回去那个自从他真正的父亲斯巴达死后就只有黑暗和压抑的家。

马车停了下来。但丁示意车夫在树林里等着他的归来，带着尼禄走向面前的装饰华丽古朴的别墅。他注意到别墅面前的空地上陆陆续续的听者停着好几辆马车，有些门上还带着夸张的烫金花纹，耀得但丁胃里一阵恶心。但是别墅内部却出乎意料的安静，所有的窗口都黑漆漆的，被人从内部拉上了窗帘。周围没有风声，没有鸟鸣，没有虫鸣，静得几乎让人感到抑郁。

但丁为这不同寻常的寂静皱起眉头。观察间他已经带着尼禄踏上那九重白色大理石台阶，抓住上面古铜的门环敲响了大门。金属门环撞上黑铁大门，发出令人心悸的沉闷响声。

“格里芬！”但丁大喊，“有人在吗？”

大门被敲响了十几次，却没有人来应门。但丁试探性地推了一下，以往紧锁的大门竟然自动打开了，从门缝内穿过的室外阳光映亮了昏暗屋内的陈设。大厅内没有但丁记忆中的仆从，墙上的银色烛台内点着黑色蜡烛，窗帘和桌布全部换成了黑色，黑压压的让人想起龙卷风前的云幕。但丁拉住瞪圆了眼睛的尼禄的袖子，向内跨了一步。

“嘿！有人吗！”

回应他的只有他自己的回音。但丁侧耳倾听了一会儿，终于从走廊尽头捕捉到几声模糊不清的低语，似乎是有人在低声诵读圣经，神神叨叨地让但丁想起童年教导自己和维吉尔的那个老牧师。但丁冲着尼禄使了个眼神，示意他跟着自己往里面走。他大步踏过走廊，没有留意自己皮靴跟磕在地板上的声音是不是过于张扬，违背了小时候他养父的教导。

“格——”

但丁猛然拉开了走廊尽头的门，一束刺目的彩色的光晃住了但丁的眼睛，使他不得不抬手遮挡一下。这时他身后的尼禄倒吸一口气，像是看到了什么令他吃惊的事物，于是但丁向前迈了一步，避开阳光后放下了手肘。

映入眼帘的是一面彩色的玻璃窗，阳光穿过玻璃变成了七彩的光，上面用各色的玻璃拼出一面圣母画，面露慈祥的玛利亚垂眸看着她襁褓中的婴儿。房间内还有更多这样的窗，上面全部刻画了各种各样圣经中的人物，面容栩栩如生。窗户之间摆着十字架和耶稣的雕像，还有三张画像。

而维吉尔就站在圣母画的下方，侧头向但丁的方向看来。他穿着剪裁合身的黑色西装，胸前别了一朵白色的玫瑰，样子身形和但丁记忆中相差无几，浅蓝到几乎透明的眼睛内没有什么感情。但丁对上他的眼睛，感到一瞬间有些晃神。

这时他听见了一些窃窃私语，而维吉尔的眉头皱了起来。他的目光扫过但丁的暗红色皮夹克和马丁靴。

“但丁，”他说，“我很高兴你能够来参加我们父亲蒙德斯的葬礼，但是你应该穿着更加妥当。看来在外面的十五年是让你把礼仪全部忘干净了。”

但丁才注意到右手边墙上他养父蒙德斯的黑白照片，以及下方白色的烫金棺材和周围一圈的白玫瑰，空气中还有近乎甜腻的花香，在但丁闻起来却带着腐臭的味道。西装革履的宾客面对着棺材而坐，脸上或真或假的带着一些沉痛和哀悼的神情。他们盯着不请自来的但丁，和他身后与维吉尔，或者说但丁样子相似的尼禄，像是闻到了猎物气味的毒蛇。维吉尔冲他们打了个手势。

“你坐到这边来，但丁。”他指了指自己最旁边的位置，“带着你的小客人一起。”

但丁本想转身就走，将尼禄塞给维吉尔后就离开这个令他深恶痛绝的地方，可是他的脚却被维吉尔的一声“但丁”钉在了原地。维吉尔喊他名字的时候声音里并没有带着多少浓情蜜意，也没有久别重逢双生子的所谓感动。他的声线很平淡，比他平时的音调稍微低沉一些，说话时直视着但丁的眼睛。但丁忍不住回想起十五年前两个人分别前，维吉尔最后一次喊他名字时候的样子。他和维吉尔站在黑漆漆的大厅里，大门打开了一道缝隙，泄露出一丝象征着自由和新生的光，而维吉尔凝视着但丁的眼睛，这样喊但丁的名字。声音里没有多少感情，语气很平淡。黑暗中但丁看不清维吉尔的神情。

“但丁。”

等但丁回过神来，他已经领着尼禄坐到了维吉尔指的位置上。那孩子自从进了这个房间就一言不发，在众目睽睽下僵硬地同手并脚地走向他的座位。但丁在心里叹了口气，别扭地拍了拍他的肩膀以示安抚。而维吉尔走到了礼堂中间，棺材面前，眼睛缓缓地环视过屋内。

“感谢大家前来悼念我的养父，蒙德斯的逝世。他是一位优秀的父亲——”

优秀？但丁嗤之以鼻，脸上露出一丝冷笑，坐在最前排的他也无所顾忌。优秀的父亲怎么会让自己其中一位养子逃离家庭十五年不想回去？优秀的养父怎么会让自己的另一位养子去做——

但丁的余光瞥到尼禄的脸，他喉咙一酸，心里恶狠狠地念出剩下的那句话。

怎么会让自己的一位养子去做别人的入幕之宾，还搞出一个孩子。

——

蒙德斯是但丁和维吉尔的养父，而但丁和维吉尔的亲生父亲斯巴达在两个人十二岁的时候就去世了。当晚一队身着黑色西装的人马就敲响了他们家的门，自称主人是斯巴达以前的上司，根据斯巴达的遗嘱抚养但丁和维吉尔。但丁还记得当时自己的母亲Eva颤抖的嘴唇和惨白的脸色，屋内灯光将她纤细的身影拉得笔直。她将但丁和维吉尔护在身后冲那队人叫喊，但丁不知道她瘦小的身躯竟然能爆发出如此惊人的力量。

“你们不能——而且斯巴达的遗嘱我怎么可能没有——！”  
“我们手里的是事实，夫人，”为首的人冷冰冰地说，“这不是证明你和斯巴达的关系也没有表面上的甜蜜，你甚至都没有看到他完整的遗嘱。”

无论Eva如何挣扎，维吉尔和但丁还是被强行从母亲身边剥离。他们先是乘坐火车，然后是小轿车，最后又换了很多辆马车才到达了目的地。他们被带进别墅的时候还没喝上一口水，而就是这个时候但丁和维吉尔第一次见到了蒙德斯。

两个一路上一直试图逃跑被折腾的憔悴不堪的孩子，在仆人的强制命令下被按在沙发上抱在一起。一个巨大的身影从客厅内昏暗的烛台后面慢慢踱步而出，黑色的阴影逐渐笼罩在两个孩子身上，让但丁联想起圣经中的恶魔。但丁记得当时自己狠狠掐住了维吉尔的手臂，在上面留下了好几天都没能愈合的血痕。蒙德斯面无表情地抓起维吉尔的手臂，手指缓慢地摸过手臂上的三道伤痕。维吉尔吃痛地叫了一声。

“把他治好。”他嘱咐身后的管家，目光意味深长地在维吉尔身上上下打量着，“从今天起我，蒙德斯就是你们的父亲了，维吉尔，但丁。我不介意你们直呼其名。”他露出一个假惺惺的微笑，“请把这里当做是你们的家。”

刚开始的四年一切都还算平常，除了维吉尔和但丁不被允许去上旁边城市内的学校，而是请了单独的家教以及牧师教导他们圣经，诗歌，科学和一些杂七杂八的东西。蒙德斯没有给两个年幼的孩子解释他的家庭背景，只是给两个孩子套上西装，参加一些华丽的晚宴。但是现在但丁想起来那个时候噩梦已经开始有了征兆。他回忆起来蒙德斯与一些晚宴上的客人耳语，客人的目光在两个人身上流连，最后落在了维吉尔身上，落在他燕尾服贴着青少年还扁平的臀部温顺垂下的后摆和大腿根部的缝隙之间。然后也不知道是从什么时候开始，也许就在维吉尔开始长高之后，蒙德斯开始表现出对维吉尔特殊的关照。他将维吉尔叫到自己的书房里面，一待就是一个下午。

再后来呢？但丁也不清楚。他只记得有一次维吉尔回来变得异常沉默，那个下午他难得十分亲近自己的兄弟但丁，将头靠在但丁背上，用手臂拦住他的脖子，像是但丁在小巷里曾经见过的一只伤痕累累的黑猫。

也许那个时候他就该察觉到维吉尔的异常。可是维吉尔那个脆弱的瞬间转瞬即逝，第二天他就面色如常地上课，参加晚宴，处理一切日常的事物。就是在那之后不久，但丁撞见了那件肮脏的事。

那天又一场晚宴结束，蒙德斯安排喝醉的客人分别入住别墅内的客房。在厨房偷喝了一些苹果酒的但丁斜躺在床上打鼾，梦里做着与色情杂志封面上的姑娘亲近的美梦。就在那个有着维吉尔眼睛颜色的姑娘的嘴唇快要亲上他时，但丁在梦中朦朦胧胧听见自己房间的浴室里传来水声。水声止住了，他勉强将眼睛拉开一条缝隙，看见裹着睡袍的维吉尔悄无声息地跨过房间，拉开房间的门走了出去。

维吉尔……？

但丁花了一点时间才将自己的意识从梦中拽出。他揉揉眼睛，好奇心迫使他跟上维吉尔的脚步。  
然后他撞见了那场交易。

他看见维吉尔敲响了一位客人的门。开门的是一位年近50的，只有下半身为了一条浴巾的中年男性。他的五官还算英气，翠绿色的眼睛有着橄榄枝一般纯洁的颜色，却掩盖不住其中的邪念。他拉开门，牵住了维吉尔的手腕，将维吉尔拉进那个黑洞洞的像是怪兽的胃的房间内。

当时的但丁也不是毫无经验的小孩子了。他在这座别墅中见过类似的事情，身着浴袍的美艳女郎半夜摸到一些穿着显赫的客人门口，但丁当时还强拽着维吉尔跑到花园内，站在那个房间露台底下，透过窗帘上的光影观察房间内发生的隐秘情事，开着不合时宜的玩笑笑话其中的两位主角。

但丁立刻明白维吉尔身上可能发生的事情。

不！  
他想要喊出声，阻止那扇门彻底将维吉尔和那位客人的身影关到门后，想要阻止那扇门将维吉尔也拉入自己曾经鄙夷的那个世界。

但是一只手捏住了但丁的肩膀。

“别出声。”  
蒙德斯的声音就在但丁耳边。但丁僵硬的转过头，在蒙德斯瞳孔的倒影中才看到自己已经是满脸水痕。他浑身都在颤抖，白发湿漉漉的，可怜兮兮的贴在头上。

“这是？维吉尔？这是？”  
当时的但丁几乎阻止不出一句完整的话，而蒙德斯只是皮笑肉不笑地看着他。

“这是他自己选择的，”蒙德斯说，但丁抖得更厉害了，接着他意味深长地加了一句。  
“这对大家都好，不是吗。”

之后的细节但丁已经回忆不起来了，只记得自己当时被悲怆和震惊压垮了心灵。他挣脱来蒙德斯的手逃开了，向着花园中间逃去。当时他只感觉这间房屋的黑暗中有什么无形的东西向自己压来，让他几乎喘不上气，而屋子中每一个装饰品，每一块裂痕都扭曲成维吉尔消失在房门后的身影。但丁跌跌撞撞地来到花园，才意识到自己不知不觉来到了那个房间的露台下方。

于是但丁抬起头，在泪水中看着印在露台窗帘上交缠的影子，他能认出维吉尔的侧脸，却想象不出此刻维吉尔的神情。想必他可能是不知不觉哽咽出声，房间内人影的动作止住了几秒，然后更加高大的那个向着露台的方向看来。

紧接着他抬手一拉，房间内就暗了一半，这下维吉尔的影子是彻底融化在黑暗中了。然后那个更高的影子起身，房间内的灯一盏盏暗了下去，像是一颗颗夜晚被乌云吞噬的星辰。

最后一盏灯也关掉了。房间最终漆黑一片。但丁在寒风中呆立很久，听见吹乱露台窗帘的晚风中透出几声喘息。

而他最终也控制不住，在眼眶里一直打转的泪水流了下来。  
——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rate：PG-13；  
> 预警：CP主要为DV，有路人x维吉尔，魔帝蒙德斯x维吉尔过去，黑帮豪门狗血AU，普通人维吉尔但丁，adolescent sexual behavior，非自愿性行为提及，blood scene，violent scene，OOC，慎入。  
> 请详细阅读预警，如果以上都没问题，阅读愉快。

Chapter Two

葬礼之后就是酒会时间，棺材被暂时停放在礼堂，待明日清晨下葬。这个酒会名义上是让逝者亲近的人安抚伤痛，实际上则是兀鹫一样分食腐肉的人们的寒暄时间。已经有断断续续的关于财产分割的对话飘进了但丁的耳朵里面。尼禄也多少感觉到了这里怪异的气氛。他被夹在来来往往的人流中，有些你不知所措地向每一个被他撞到或者撞到他肩膀的人嘟嘟囔囔地道歉。

但丁叹了口气，看了看远处维吉尔和格里芬的身影，好像完全没有过来跟他久别重逢的兄弟聊聊的意思。他带着格里芬在人群中灵巧地游走，与不同的人攀谈。但其实维吉尔不是在对话中扮演口若悬河的那一位，他的管家格里芬才是，而他只是在一边不时淡然地点点头，补充上一两句。但丁猜想他八成是引用了威廉布莱克的诗句，因为那些与他攀谈的宾客都露出了鲶鱼一样似懂非懂的眼神。

装模作样。但丁在心里这么评论。这个技巧是蒙德斯在但丁和维吉尔小时候带他们去晚宴的时候教给他们的。“诗人的诗句和名家的佳言可以用来迷惑你的对手。”这句话但丁至今都还记得。当时蒙德斯在他的心里还是一个普通养父的形象，虽然嘴上不说，但是在晚宴中十三岁的但丁的确尝试实行了这一技巧，可是在他意识到自己并不对诗篇和长篇小说感兴趣后就放弃了。反而是维吉尔，虽然他从小就不是双生子中健谈的那一个，但是就是这种安静的特质让他得以站在交谈的大人旁边倾听，偶尔插上一句嘴，却足以吸引他们的注意。

但丁曾经有过因为这些特殊的关注跳脚的时刻，就像每一个正常的渴求大人关注的孩子一样。他会在文学课后出其不意将维吉尔从后面扑倒在地上，将诗集从他手中夺走；或者在晚宴前将维吉尔的领带藏起来，塞到一个但丁偶然在他们床下发现的蜘蛛洞内——蜘蛛洞其实是一个老房子年久失修，墙壁在无数次受潮后裂开的一个缝隙，曾经被一只无处可去的母蜘蛛铺上精密编织的网后变成了一个温馨的家，但是现在也被废弃了，以前精密的网已经蒙上灰尘破败不堪，再也没有小蜘蛛从里面爬出来——而被塞到蜘蛛洞内的领带变得皱皱巴巴，上面挂满了破碎的蜘蛛网。但丁最为享受的一件事，就是看着维吉尔强忍恶心的神情将自己手指伸到蜘蛛洞内，从里面勾出他的领带，怒火点燃的眼睛瞥向站在一旁幸灾乐祸的但丁。

而但丁又每次都会把领带藏在同一个地方。这事重复过多次后，维吉尔已经学会在找不到他领带的第一时间，一边讽刺但丁还像个幼稚园小孩的行为，一边去那个蜘蛛洞掏掏看了。但是但丁从没想过也换一个藏匿地点，就像维吉尔也没有想过他可以轻易将这个蜘蛛洞封上。

不过后来但丁还是停止了看起来更像是兄弟之间表示亲昵的行为，不是因为他终于意识到了那有多幼稚。一次宴会之前，但丁四处找不见维吉尔，于是趁着维吉尔不在再次将他的领带偷来，准备往蜘蛛洞里塞。可是那次他能透过缝隙看到的隔壁房间不再是全然寂静的了。透过被蜘蛛网过滤后残破的光线，但丁看见了两件散乱交叠在一起的衣物。

于是他童年为数不多的快乐回忆也画上了句号。

一个侍者将摆满酒杯的托盘抵到他旁边，但丁随手拿起一杯香槟抿了一口，不满地砸了咂嘴。香槟的品质当然是上乘，只是口感过于绵软了，而自从但丁回到这栋房子后，他就意识到自己需要一些更烈的东西，需要年轻时在无数个灌晕自己的夜晚中陪伴自己的劣质酒精，需要那种火烧火燎的痛感。

他真的需要赶快离开这里。

但丁拿起了第二杯香槟，塞到了尼禄手里。  
“我还没成……”  
“看不出你还是乖孩子的类型，”但丁带着调侃意味地挑起一边眉毛，“你拿着做做样子，一会儿我们找机会过去和维吉尔谈谈。”他从尼禄的脸上读出了困惑和即将脱口而出的疑问，“他就是你爹。”

尼禄瞪圆了眼睛，像个被按了暂停键的收音机一样没了声音。但丁耸耸肩，扭头将注意力重新集中在维吉尔身上。

维吉尔和格里芬刚刚结束了一场对话，他与刚才交谈过的几位男士握了握手，然后转身出其不意地向但丁的方向走来。维吉尔的步速带着他平时优雅矜持的调子，却又极快，在但丁愣神的时候他已经走到了但丁跟前。格里芬没有跟上来。

“这是维吉尔。”他向尼禄伸出了手。尼禄条件发射地回握住那只手，任由维吉尔上下摇晃了两下，然后就僵在了原地。维吉尔等了几秒，视线终于肯转向但丁的方向。

“但丁，这位是？不介绍一下你的客人？”  
但丁将手揣在裤子口袋里，没有伸出来的意思，只是用头向尼禄的方向示意了一下。

“维吉尔，这位是尼禄，”但丁猜到了维吉尔心里在想什么，他已经做好了欣赏维吉尔冷漠的面具被打破的准备。  
“他是你儿子。”

而但丁如愿以偿。即使只有一瞬间，他还是在那冰封的湖面下捕捉到了涌动的暗流。维吉尔的眉头几乎是瞬间皱起，眼神闪烁了一下，但丁说不准那是不知所措还是质疑。尼禄终于从石化状态中回复过来。他在维吉尔背后冲着但丁疯狂地使眼色，看起来就像只被抢了所有松子的松鼠一样抓狂。但丁耐心地等待着维吉尔的反应。有那么几秒三个人没有一个人出声。

周围的人群注意到了这边不同寻常的寂静气氛，有几双眼睛不加掩饰地冲着这个方向飘了过来，而不完全是因为好奇。但丁注意到其中几个眼神很久了，与那几位眼神的主人甚至可以说得上是熟识，尤其是那一双橄榄绿眼睛的主人。那些眼神在维吉尔宣读悼词的时候就一直存在了，偷偷摸摸地扫过维吉尔黑色西装和皮鞋之间那截脚踝，和被西装裤包裹的大腿曲线，现在又在维吉尔的臀部左右徘徊了。但丁皱了皱眉，不动声色地用自己的后背遮挡了下那些过分露骨的视线。

”……我以为他处理了，”维吉尔看着尼禄，慢慢地开口了，以一种过分平静的语调，“不过那真是很久以前了。”  
“怎么，在这栋阴暗的别墅里面待久了，老哥你开始产生幻觉了吗。连这种事情都记不清？还是说这种时候对你来说太多了？”

但丁没能激怒维吉尔。维吉尔的视线越过但丁的存在，冲着格里芬招招手。聒噪的小管家一路小跑冲过来。  
“格里芬，你带尼禄四处转转，然后给他找个房间休息。”

尼禄被格里芬带离餐厅的时候一直回头往但丁和维吉尔的方向看，表现地有点不安。他的担心不无道理，毕竟现在维吉尔和但丁之间的气氛就像是宙斯之于波塞冬，虽然说不上想要一刀捅死对方的紧张程度，但是不是正常亲兄弟之间的和和睦睦。维吉尔表面平静，肩膀处的肌肉却是紧绷的，看上去像是在面对一场战斗，而但丁也是如此。

“你这次回来是为了尼禄？”  
“你的这个小崽子一大清早找上了我，说我是他爹，也不知道是谁给他的错误信息。”但丁嗤笑一声，“他给我的感觉和你有点像，再说我也知道自己那点一只手数的过来的情史，所以我把他带过来了。父子团圆，我可是很愿意的看到这场景了。”他对着维吉尔摊了摊手。

“我不会久留，明天一早就走。”  
“好。”维吉尔点点头，低声应到。“你以前的房间还空着，可以住人，我让格里芬打扫一下。”

 

别墅周围的环境很宁静，但是但丁却毫无睡意，直愣愣地盯着天花板上的阴影发呆。自从进入这栋房子，他花了十五年来埋藏的回忆又重新涌来，好的坏的，堪堪淹到他口鼻下方，只给他留一点呼吸的余地。可是回忆对他来说是最没有用的举动，留恋过去挽救不了任何东西，只能提醒着他现实的变化之大，然后在他流血的伤口上再添一刀。这点他在十五年前就已经学到了。

但丁揉揉额头，从床上爬起来，犹豫了一下还是推开房门走了出去，寄希望于晚风能够抚平他的焦躁。他已经预见到明天清晨乘着马车急急匆匆离开的自己脸上必定会挂着两个黑眼圈，神情憔悴，然后在旁人的眼中两兄弟不和的流言又要坐实。不过那也不完全是流言。但丁和维吉尔之间有过一段亲密无间的时光，但是维吉尔对但丁来说更像是个有着血缘，却完全不了解的陌生人。他们之间的间隙不是在那个但丁望着窗帘发呆的夜晚之后一瞬间出现的，而是一天天的累积，直到最后将维吉尔完全隔绝在了悬崖的另一端，但丁完全看不见他了为止。

在但丁和维吉尔十六岁后，蒙德斯才开始让他们逐渐了解一些自己的生意。但丁是以养子的身份被介绍给了蒙德斯的生意伙伴，而维吉尔则是以一种更加残酷的方式。蒙德斯是个有头有脸的人物，生意范畴很广，军火，毒品，什么挣钱就做什么，但是但丁通过道听途说得知他并不是起步于权力的顶端，而维吉尔则是帮助他往上爬的工具之一。他即使很多有头有脸客人的玩物，又还是帮助蒙德斯清除对手的杀手。

后面的一点也是但丁自己慢慢猜到的，维吉尔最擅长做得事就是对但丁保留秘密。有一晚但丁也像今天这样在走廊上游荡，原因他已经记不得了，不过很可能是因为维吉尔的事心烦意乱。然后但丁撞见了从房间里面走出来，将自己身子的一半藏在阴影中的维吉尔。

但丁。  
“但丁。”

但丁抬起头。维吉尔站在走廊尽头，穿着黑色带了点蓝调的睡袍。睡袍柔顺的布料一直垂到他的脚旁，盖住了他的脚踝。而二十一年前的维吉尔当时只穿了一件白衬衫，衬衫的下摆堪堪盖住了他的大腿根，露在外面的皮肤上满是红痕。但丁还能清楚地记得在视线视线可及范围之内，他看见了至少三个牙印，脚腕处被绳索磨红的皮肤，小腿上零零散散的鞭痕，从皮质皮鞭平滑的鞭痕到尼龙材质粗糙的痕迹都有，而白色体液从大腿与衬衫之间的阴影之中探出，流过那些红色的痕迹，消失在了脚踝下踩着的地摊中。

维吉尔的上半身则是完全隐藏在阴影中。他右手好像拎着一个圆形的东西，滴滴答答也往下无声地砸着液珠。那天为了晚宴，蒙德斯特意交代过仆人将走廊上的花束全部换下，空气里是过分浓郁的花香几乎让但丁感到眩晕，但他还是闻到了挥之不去的血腥味。而当时的维吉尔盯着突然出现的但丁，藏在黑暗中的面孔神情漠然。

“但丁，走开。”他说。后退到影子中消失了。第二天一个法官无头尸体在郊外被发现的新闻登上了报纸头条，那条走廊则是重新换上了一模一样的地毯。而但丁则是从蒙德斯那里听到了法官亲属的证词，说是法官交代自己当天晚上会留在书房里面读案子，不希望任何人打扰。但丁还记得自己当时以一个白眼作为回应。谁会想要将一桩见不得人的肮脏交易昭示天下呢？

“啊，睡不着。”他冲维吉尔点点头。维吉尔朝他走了几步。  
“看今天的样子，你是继承了蒙德斯的财产吗？”  
“根据遗嘱，我是他第一顺位继承人。”  
“你接手了他的生意？那你——”但丁停顿了一下，才问出接下来的问题，“你做着他以往全部的生意？”  
“蒙德斯去世的早而且突然，没能将全部生意交付给我。”维吉尔意味深长的说，走到他跟前，睡袍的下摆动了动，露出了一丝无暇的皮肤。  
“你还有什么想与我谈谈的？”  
“——维吉尔，你究竟想要什么？”

这个问题已经盘旋在但丁脑海里面很久了，从他看见维吉尔若无其事的表情就已经开始。这是他版本的斯芬克斯之谜，答案是他重新理解维吉尔的钥匙。如果得不到答案，他心中那个被生生挖出来的洞迟早要将他吞噬。在十五年前他终于将这个问题问了出来但没有得到一个明确的答案，在他以为自己稍稍理解维吉尔后，今天他所见到的在人群中如鱼得水的维吉尔又将他以前的理解彻底否定。

维吉尔还是没有回答他的问题。  
“我明天要去Qliphoth赌场。”他突兀地说，看着但丁疑惑地挑起一边眉毛，“明天早餐是在马车出发之后上桌；你若是还满意今天晚餐的口味，可以考虑留下来吃一顿。”

他转身走了。但丁愣在原地几秒，意识到自己收到了一个邀请。他靠着墙壁坐了下来，心里五味陈杂。回想起两个人刚才的对话，一个念头击中了但丁的脑海。他起身快速走向大厅。

摆放蒙德斯棺材的尸体依旧停放在大厅内，被玫瑰和百合包围。周围花香浓郁。但丁伸手将棺材盖推开，恶臭扑面而来，混着花香的气味更加让人作呕。他向里面看去。  
月光下，棺材里面是一具高度腐烂，尸首分离的尸体，脸上挣扎的痕迹表明他死得时候并不祥和。  
但丁面无表情地盯着尸体看了一会儿，然后将棺材盖推了回去。  
——TBC——

Writer's Note：打了下大纲，应该再有两章应该能完结？以及保证HE！真的！


	3. （上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rate：NC-17；  
> 预警：主要CP为DV，黑帮豪门狗血AU，超级狗血！有路人x维吉尔+MOB情节，！分级为NC-17！有DV车慎入。  
> 如果以上没问题，阅读愉快。

“我们快要到了，但丁，你应该是第一次来Qliphoth赌场。”

但丁扭头看着车窗外一闪而过的路景没有反应。蒙德斯没有把自己脸上假惺惺的笑收起来。他用手杖敲敲车底，示意司机将车停下。

“Qliphoth赌场不只是一个赌场，赌场仅仅是它根须的门面。”蒙德斯在将一只脚卖出车外的时候说。但丁将门重重地摔上，换来了蒙德斯不以为意的一眼，“今天是你生日，我带你去赌场的地下九层。你若是在那儿看上了任何东西，我都满足你的要求。”

——

“你以前来过这里吗。”  
“来过一次。”

但丁沉浸在自己的思绪中喃喃自语，脑子里装着的是那个已经躺在棺材内腐烂成脓水的尸体。他今天很早就醒过来了，但是没有选择上那辆离开山庄的马车，而是等着维吉尔下楼，久违地一起吃了顿早饭，期间顶着尼禄惊异的眼光将一块白面包放到了维吉尔的盘子里面，带着有些微妙地喜悦看着维吉尔对着那块面包咬下一小口。出门之前，维吉尔勒令格里芬为他找了一套新的西装，在他照镜子的时候随手帮他松了松有些过紧的领结。他们就像是完成了一个隐秘的仪式，在互相放出友善的信号之后数十年来终于达成了和解。他们一起坐马车离开山庄，再在安全屋转乘了汽车前往赌场。

“说不定我记路记得比你还清楚，老哥，不要小瞧我的记忆力。”但丁先跳下车，抢在格里芬之前帮维吉尔拉开了车门，故意做了一个只对着淑女用的绅士礼，“请下车，老哥。”

“你今天真是过分活泼了。”维吉尔慢悠悠地评价道。他的硬跟靴子毫不犹豫地踩上但丁的脚，让他痛呼一声向后退去，“注意自己的行为，但丁，你表现得像是个被精灵偷走了脑子的小孩。”

“精灵可不会使得兄弟之间变得更加亲密，维吉尔，”但丁咧开嘴，单脚跳着跟上了维吉尔的步伐，“尤其是当其中一个还多年来一直表现得琢磨不透，让人无从理解他，无处明白他的想法。”但丁停下来，按住维吉尔的肩膀逼他转过身看着自己的眼睛，“我只是很高兴他终于愿意敞开心扉，让他另外一个兄弟明白他到底在搞什么名堂，而他的理由又是什么了。”

维吉尔表情没什么变化，但是但丁还是笑嘻嘻地放开手，让他继续往前走了。“所以，我们这是要去见谁？”

“‘野兽’歌利亚，Qliphoth赌场的拥有者。”维吉尔说，但丁点点头。

“我对这个名字不是很熟。”但丁说，背后维吉尔的下手“Nightmare”将一张照片递给他。

“是有名的黑帮家族头目之一。”维吉尔解释到，但丁将自己的指节按得嘎吱作响。

“无所谓的事，”但丁说，“不管他是个怎样的狠角色，我们都能成功。我看着你的后背呢，维吉尔。（I have my eyes on you, Vergil.）”

维吉尔转过头，久久地凝视着但丁。但丁无法完全读懂他眼神中所蕴含的复杂情绪，但是他读出那一点埋藏在底部近乎微不可见的柔软，像是鸽子翅膀根部的羽毛那样纤细。

“——我不知道你以前还来过这里，跟我讲讲你上一次的经历吧。”

但丁摇摇头。

“没什么好提的，”他朗声说道，同时拂去了落在维吉尔肩头的一片落叶，看着那片叶子飘落在地上，然后消失在来来往往的皮鞋中间，“那已经是过去的事了。”

就应该像这片叶子一样被拂去。

——（预警，以下有Mob，物化情节，慎入，不适请跳过）

“你看上了任何一件东西都可以跟我说，我都满足。”蒙德斯在但丁对着几十件或是美艳或是奇异的展品都无动于衷之后忍不住开了口，然而他那种惺惺作态的架势只会让但丁觉得更加反感。但丁不想在自己生日这天陪这个恶棍玩什么慈父孝子的戏码，这个游戏就不应该开始，更何况也早在四年前但丁发现维吉尔的遭遇后就结束了。

“我对这些都没兴趣。”但丁将在雨天沾了泥的靴子踩上了包厢内的丝绸墙面，摆出一副无精打采的讨人嫌的样子，不顾蒙德斯和侍者难看的脸色，“你也不用像训狗一样地给我一些施舍，就妄想我听话。我不是狗，你也不是一个训狗师。”他歪歪头，冲着蒙德斯笑出来，“至少训狗师还是个人。”

一瞬间但丁以为他抽自己一巴掌，不过这样也好，他正好有个合适的理由跟他打一架，发泄一下这些年一直流淌在他血液内熔岩一样的愤怒。但蒙德斯没有。他在自己的位子上端端正正地坐着，手中的酒杯慢悠悠地晃了两下。

“但丁，训狗不仅要有奖励，还要有警示和惩罚。”

此刻包厢之外人群忽然躁动起来，上次但丁听见这种动静是在一副失窃的油画出现的时候，可是这次的声音也和那次不同。如果说上一次人声中包含更多的是一种崇敬，这次的声音显然要急切很多。有什么燥热的东西在人群的嗓音中发酵，像是长岛冰茶上逐渐燃起的火焰，海上旋风来临前湿热的潮气，带着无法让人忽视的高热欲望。

“但丁，”蒙德斯说，“你看看外面。”

但丁看向站台。水晶吊灯下，他看见了一个穿着黑色斗篷，带着面具的男人。

即使隔着破碎的布料，淫邪的饰品和面具，但丁还是认出来那是维吉尔，因为那双时常出现在他梦里，而现在露在面具外的青蓝色眼睛。但是但丁又快要认不出他来了。他从未想到过维吉尔柔韧的大腿会以这种形式被渔网袜和皮带缠住，带着尖刺的黑色高筒皮靴勾勒出他小腿的弧线。他不像之前出售的男性或者女性展品艳丽的妆，他甚至都没有涂口红，露在面具外的薄薄嘴唇因为脱水有一些干裂。

“但丁，只有这件商品，我无法满足你的要求。”

但丁看着蒙德斯略带得意的样子，狠狠咬住了牙，一部分因为这本身就是个过分明显的威胁，也因为他刚刚那句话下所蕴含的下流意味。不同高低的男声已经开始叫价，但丁握紧了拳头。

“如果你早一点挑选了你的生日礼物，你就不会看见这位‘黑骑士’了，”蒙德斯说，故意把脸凑得离但丁近了一些，“我当时还特意交代要将我的商品放到最后几件之中——但丁，你说这是谁的错？”

——（DV部分车）

那天但丁回到家的时候感觉筋疲力尽，转乘马车内的十层加绒垫也抵挡不住那张疲惫感。他在拍卖场坚持到了最后一刻，一直盯着展台上的“黑骑士”直到一个中年买家将他带走，而一直顶在他背上的枪和蒙德斯的目光阻止住他不顾一切的冲向后台。而对于他从拍卖场内走出来的这段记忆但丁已经没有了印象。当时他的头脑都被惊惧和悲愤搅成碎末，记忆如同融化在汤煲内的洋葱一样软趴趴地黏在一起。那团混沌之中只有一个橱窗和其中摆放的蛋糕的影像格外清晰，但丁还能回忆起最上方点缀的草莓是如何的饱满光鲜，以及最上方的那块用了刺目的粉红色装点的贺卡，顶上打印工整的花体写道。

“贝丽尔蛋糕店，为您生命中最重要的一天带去飘然的幸福。”

但丁恍惚地重新记起今天是自己的生日。

也是维吉尔的生日。

让但丁意外的是维吉尔也已经回来了，维吉尔房间里的灯是亮着的。当但丁拎着手里的灯冲了进去，维吉尔就坐在他房间的床上，手边有一个茶杯，膝盖上放着一本诗集，书页像一朵小白花在他膝头绽开。但是他的注意力没有在那诗集上。维吉尔的眼睛在但丁进来的时候盯着天花板的一角，眼神缥缈虚无，而但丁的到来吸引了他的注意力。他转过头来，用还未聚拢的最深最蓝的那一点瞳孔看着但丁，里面飘着雪峰上终年不化的雪。

“今天是我生日，维吉尔，也是你生日。我不知道你还记不记得——”，但丁张了张嘴，最后只能想出这个。

“生日快乐，维吉尔。”  
“生日快乐，但丁。”

维吉尔的语气还是十分冷静，眼神却终于起了变化，急剧收缩的瞳孔内里面有什么剧烈挣扎着。他犹豫了半天想要说什么，但是但丁没有给他机会。他塌陷的心在看到维吉尔瞳孔后面的挣扎后变成了一种他无法抑制的冲动。但丁走了过去，紧贴着维吉尔坐了下来。

“老哥，你还记得妈总是要在生日的时候准备两个蛋糕吗，”但丁哑着嗓子开口了，“她对我们解释说是我们五岁的时候为了一个草莓蛋糕大打出手，结果最后打碎了盘子谁也没有吃到蛋糕——”他转过头，笑着看维吉尔的侧脸，“老哥，你对这件事还有印象吗？”

“记不清了，可能因为我们小时候总是在打架，总有一两次记不得，而且，”维吉尔眯起眼，“两个蛋糕似乎也没能阻止我们继续对对方大打出手。”

“那个时候我们总能找到打架的理由，蛋糕的大小不一样，再或者你那个上面奶油的形状比较好看——什么都阻止不了我们，”但丁说，“其实我挺怀念那时候的，老哥；那个时候爸妈都在，我们虽然一直争吵，但是也算得上是最了解对方的人。你还记得吗？有时候吗会分开问我们想要在生日那天要什么蛋糕，而我们的回答每次都惊人的一致。”他的话换来了维吉尔的沉默，但是但丁继续说了下去，“现在呢，老哥？我们多久没有这样聊过天了？”

维吉尔一声不吭。但丁转过头想要看看他。一只手按在了他的脖子上。

然后但丁收获了一个突兀的亲吻。

与其说是亲吻不如说是撕咬。但丁先是在维吉尔的嘴中尝到了一点香槟味，但是那股味道很快就被掩盖在了血腥味之下，因为维吉尔狠狠地咬住了但丁的下嘴唇，在上面切出一个浅浅的创口，酥酥麻麻地痛着。他垂下眼睛看着但丁，吸吮了那个伤口几下后又用舌尖细细舔过。

他们两个近乎是有些莽撞地吻在一起，维吉尔膝头的诗集在他侧过身时被掀到了地上，动作带起的床单褶皱将茶杯甩了出去，在床尾的柱子上撞成了无数碎片。维吉尔将但丁推到床上的时候小腿跪在了一块碎片上，血液流过但丁的脚下，混合着茶水将床单染成了红色，但是两个人谁也没有理会这件小事。但丁将手搭在维吉尔的腰上，感受着手下突出的骨骼将维吉尔拉进，直到两个人胸膛对着胸膛撞在一起。维吉尔脸上还带着缺氧而产生的潮红，眼睛深处最蓝最深的那一点有了点融化的痕迹。是因为他吗？但丁不知道。

“但丁。”

维吉尔贴着他的嘴角，安静地喊他的名字。

然后维吉尔塌下腰，动作轻巧，睡袍下的肌肉线条修长优美。他还带着水汽的大腿压了上来，直到与但丁的腰侧紧紧相贴，他那紧实的臀部也贴上了但丁的下体，从十四岁后就在夜里不再有的另一个人的体温让但丁带着些酸楚地喟叹出声。他白天塌陷的心在这一刻感到了许些安慰。维吉尔掏出一块白布，轻飘飘地落在但丁眼睛上。他没有解释什么，但是但丁也没有挣扎。

之后但丁的世界就是全然的一片黑暗，只能从布料的缝隙之间依稀看到点光。他看不见维吉尔的样子，只能够感受到维吉尔的手抽出他的腰带，手指偶尔碰到了他半勃的性器，让其更加兴奋的挺立起来。腰带也被扔到地上，金属皮扣与木地板撞击发出一声脆响，在安静的屋子内格外突兀。门外好像有人走动，听了一会儿屋内的动静。

但丁这时注意到维吉尔一直表现得过分安静。他的唇齿间没有泄露出一点喘息声，就连在他彻底剥开但丁的裤子，对着但丁的性器坐上去时也没有，只有相比平时略微沉重的呼吸。但丁感觉到他的一只手撑在自己的腹部上，指尖在但丁性器的头部进入他的内里时掐入但丁腹部的肌肉，让但丁胃部有点轻微被压迫的不适，但说不定在他完全进入维吉尔后维吉尔也会有同样的感受。

维吉尔花了好长时间才慢慢将但丁的性器融入体内，他紧贴着但丁侧腹的腿一直在抖，像是被强风撕扯依附在树干上的藤蔓。但丁试探性地伸出手，找到维吉尔落在床单上的另一只手后，将紧紧揉住床单的手指一根根拆开，然后强势地将自己的手指嵌入。但丁注意到维吉尔的呼吸有一瞬间的停顿，连带着含住但丁性器头部的穴肉也收缩了一下；可能这种强硬的入侵感让他联想到自己现在正在与自己兄弟做的事。但丁因为这个想法笑了一下，他抓紧维吉尔的手，轻轻喊他的名字。

“维吉尔。”

维吉尔停住了他的动作，然后下一秒，他回握住但丁的手，猛然将自己与对方的距离拉近。

维吉尔狠狠坐了下去，但丁能够感受到他内里窒息一样的紧致，还有肠壁被强行分开时的推阻。一股温热的液体顺着两个人的连接处流了下来，加重了空气中的血腥气。然后维吉尔不由分说，不给但丁和他自己适应的时间，摇动起他的臀部。

他的动作很轻盈，抬起时用穴口轻轻积压阴茎最敏感的顶端，落下时两个人肌肤相贴摩擦却几乎不发出一点声音。但丁想要起身，却被压在腹部上的那只手突然加重的力道止住了动作，但是他内心深处的另一种渴求更加强烈。他想要亲吻维吉尔，想要看着他紧皱的眉峰和颤抖的瞳孔，想要用嘴接住流到维吉尔颈侧的汗水然后在留下一个证明自己所有权的印子，而不是像现在这样在黑暗无声的世界操着一个温暖的穴，肠肉细腻的触感是他唯一能够感受到的感官。

但丁想要的是维吉尔，他的精神和肉体。

他撕下蒙在自己眼前的布料，搂住维吉尔的腰半抬起上半身。

“我想看着你，老哥。”

他们在床上翻滚，床垫都被两个人过激的动作推歪，一半露出床架边缘惨兮兮地垂下来，上面还带着几条抓痕。在维吉尔第二次高潮后但丁顺势搂住失神的维吉尔滚到床下，将他抱起来顶到墙上，对着已经彻底不能闭合的湿润穴口再次操了进去，然后放松掐住他腰的力道让重力带着维吉尔完全坐在了他的性器上。还在余韵中的维吉尔控制不住呻吟出声，搭在但丁背上的小腿伸直绷紧，结结实实地踢上了床头灯发出一声巨响。但丁按住他的小腿，温情地舔去上面已经凝固的血液。

“叫出声吧，老哥，又有什么关系？”但丁在一个顶弄间欣赏着维吉尔挣扎在情欲中的神情，“你不用再我这儿压抑自己。”

将近结束时维吉尔已经彻底没了力气，软着身子任由但丁动作。但丁顺着他搂住自己脖子的双臂开始亲吻，咬到肩头然后叼住他的脖子，像是不肯放弃自己猎物的幼狮一样红着眼。在他高潮时，维吉尔拉扯住他后脑勺的头发，突然将但丁的脑袋拽到耳边。

“但丁，你想离开这里吗？”

——

“但丁，别发呆了。”

维吉尔用手中的木牌点点但丁的肩膀。上面的数字证明他已经买过什么东西，或者试图买过什么东西。

“我不知道这里还有什么能够吸引你的兴趣，油画？裸女？还是……”

服务生递过来乘着玻璃罩子的托盘闭上了但丁的嘴，那里面只装着一张平淡无奇的金卡片。

“这是一张邀请函，够得者获得与赌场和拍卖场拥有者歌利亚面对面交谈的机会。”维吉尔将卡片递给了但丁。但丁将其放在手指中间把玩一番，金色卡片像是蝴蝶一样上下飞舞，“他是我们今天来这里要见的人。”

他们在离开之前被前来的侍者搜了身，将身上的所有武器都拿了出来，然后才被带着穿过拍卖场的后门走向地下深处。他们大概向下走了有三层楼的高度，直到到了电梯上没有的地下十三层。

“歌利亚先生说，”侍者站在门前，托盘下一闪而过的金属闪光就是一个警示，“斯巴达兄弟是被邀请与他面谈的，其余的人都要留在外面。”

维吉尔点点头，格里芬，Nightmare和Shadow被留在门外，而他第一个走进屋子。歌利亚坐在桌子后面，身边跟了一个他的亲信。他手里夹着一根雪茄，西装衬衫被他过于强健的肌肉群撑得紧绷，上面的扣子仿佛都快要一颗颗崩下来。歌利亚猛吸一口雪茄，在空中吐出几个烟圈。

“欢迎，维吉尔——听说家父刚刚去世，家里最近如何？”歌利亚眯起眼睛打量着维吉尔，然后看向但丁，“你弟弟这是回来了，这可不寻常。不过要恭喜你了，毕竟当初听说你在你弟弟离家出走后伤心了很久是吗。”

“家里一切都好。阁下也看见了，但丁回家了。”维吉尔说，上前走了几步，站在歌利亚身后的下手只是看了他一眼，“不过我们今天来不是为了谈论我家中的近况。容我直截了当的说明，歌利亚阁下。”  
“请问家父东区军火的运输线路，您打算出多少？”

维吉尔和歌利亚谈判的时候但丁选择了出神。他一向不喜欢他养父生意方面的东西，或者说他不喜欢他养父的一切。但是从他偶尔听到的几个字但丁发现维吉尔的态度并不强势。对方没有开出几个条件他就先让了步，完全一副刚刚上任的家中掌事的样子。

“我还有最后一个问题，歌利亚阁下。”

“你讲。”

歌利亚的态度也跟他们刚进门时来了个大转弯。他的语气中带上了些趾高气扬，懒洋洋地半靠在座椅上抽着雪茄。维吉尔绕到桌子后面，在歌利亚周围踱着步，眼睛一直瞄着墙上的兽首装饰品。

“讲完我们就可以握个手，然后达成一笔愉快的交易。”

“歌利亚阁下，我希望——”

维吉尔一直游离在兽首上的眼睛突然飘回到歌利亚的后脑勺上。他的眼神一下冷酷起来，像是树蛇终于发现了那只松鼠，露出了他的利齿。维吉尔抽出了他的领带，在所有人都没有反应过来的时候勒住歌利亚的脖子拼命向后拉扯。歌利亚的眼睛因为不可置信而瞪大，手向后伸试图拍打维吉尔的头，拼命向着他身边站着的手下看去试图求救。

可是他的手下只是微笑着站在那里，没有任何动作。在欣赏了但丁目瞪口呆的眼神和歌利亚憋红的脸后，他上前一步，两把闪闪发光的小刀将歌利亚的手钉在了桌面上。血顺着木头的纹理流过半张桌子。歌利亚大张着嘴，灵魂在喉咙处挣扎，绝望无声嘶吼后终于失去了意识，像个破皮袋一样倒在了地上。维吉尔接住了他的尸体，缓缓放在地上。

“这是什么？”但丁看看维吉尔，看看刚才站在歌利亚身后的下手，“你们这是——”

“我为什么背叛他？”下手狠狠踢了踢歌利亚余温尚存的尸体，“‘野兽’过分贪婪了。这个杂种总是独吞一切利益，不给我们也留一点，他落到这个地步是咎由自取。”

“答应的地盘会分给你。”维吉尔说，下手看向他，突然换上一种神秘的微笑，向他靠了过去。

“我也许还想要另一种奖励——”

但丁听到轻轻“噗”的一声，然后那位下手的胸前就渗出了大片血迹，将他的衬衫染红。他瞪大眼睛向后退了几步，被歌利亚的尸体绊得向后倒去，两个人叠在一起一同失去了呼吸，顺着他心脏处那个洞流出来的血液流进了歌利亚还大张的嘴里。但丁看见一个黑色的枪口探出维吉尔的袖口。他拿出一块手帕，擦了擦消音器处的血迹。

“总是有方法把武器带进来。”维吉尔说，跨过两个人的尸体向外走去，“尸体留在这里就行，‘Nightmare’和‘Shadow’会处理，外面的侍者应该也已经被他们处理了，我们出去，明天早上你就会看见无头尸体出现在郊外的新闻。下一步就是考虑怎么收购和转移歌利亚名下的家产。”

“等一下，老哥。”但丁觉出有那里不对。他拉住维吉尔的肩膀逼他停下，“‘转移收购’家产？这是你的目的？”

这下维吉尔也皱起眉头。

“但丁，你什么意思？”

“我以为你想要复仇，就和你杀了蒙德斯一样，”但丁一字一顿地问道，“我以为你以前和歌利亚有过什么不愉快的历史；你作为‘黑骑士’被拍卖的那次，他是不是——”

“歌利亚当时还不是这个拍卖场的继承人；”维吉尔说，凝视着但丁，“我与他没有私交，但丁。”

“那你做这一切是为了什么？”但丁几乎是迫不及待地打断了维吉尔，“如果不是为了仇恨？”

但丁其实有种预感答案会是什么，而且他的直觉告诉他这将是他最不喜欢的哪一种。果不其然，维吉尔的回答让他今天早上开始一直温暖跳动的心彻底掉入了冰窟。

“是为了权力，但丁，”维吉尔看着但丁，像是看着一首他读不懂的诗。  
“为了权力（Power）。”  
——TBC——


	4. （下）

“是为了权力，但丁，”维吉尔看着但丁，像是看着一首他读不懂的诗。  
“为了权力（Power）。”

但丁眨眨眼，感觉自己被一颗流星击中了。奇怪的是，他立刻感觉到的不是近乎失控的愤怒，也没有火烧火燎的痛楚，反而是过去的一些回忆突然从他的潜意识内浮现。那颗流星击穿了冰山，于是一些埋在海平面下的冰块变为碎冰浮了上来，终于有了重见天日的机会。

但丁先是想起自己一生中有仅有两次被别人询问过真正想要什么。第一次是在他四岁的时候，幼稚园教师在开学第一天让每个孩子画出自己的愿望；坐在他身边的维吉尔还在犹豫，而他已经抓起在桌子上排得整整齐齐的蜡笔画出了四个火柴人——两个大红人是斯巴达和Eva，一红一蓝的两个小人是维吉尔和自己。但丁指着上面的小人大声对教师说，他希望一家人能够一直在一起。话音未落又不停歇地加上了一句，也希望维吉尔不要再抢走自己的冰淇淋。当时这话被维吉尔听见了，结局当然是两个小孩子在开学第一天就大打出手，而那副画在两个人争斗中被彻底撕了个粉碎，散落在木地板上，被扫帚扫过，然后彻底进了垃圾桶。

而第二次他被问到这个问题的时候，但丁面前站着的人已经换成了蒙德斯，坐在他右手边的已经不再是维吉尔，而是一个虎视眈眈的保镖。这次他咬住牙一声不吭，想起他曾经一瞥过那副画被撕碎后散落在地上的样子，几乎像是某种预兆：一道大的裂痕将斯巴达身首分离，象征着Eva的火柴人被撕成了碎片，他和维吉尔扭打在一起的手断成几节。

但是当时的但丁还是怀揣着某种隐秘的希望，希望有一天他和维吉尔能够回到母亲的房子里。和他们离开之前一样，餐厅的桌子上铺的是印着白百合的黄底桌布，上面摆了两份草莓圣代，给维吉尔的那份底下特别垫上了叠成三角形的餐巾。维吉尔对这种细节一向过分讲究。而那天的天气是什么样的都不要紧。在但丁的梦里，有时候他们会披着雨衣出现在Eva屋子门口，有时候他们会踩着阳光的斑点，但是唯一不变的是，当Eva拥抱两个已经比自己高的孩子时，彼此的心跳贴在一起，窗外的天气都会在一瞬间变成一个晴日。

于是当十五年前的维吉尔问他是否想要离开的时候，这个希望理所当然地燃烧过一回。那晚在维吉尔悄无声息地离开之后，但丁曾因为他的那个提问辗转反侧，最终在过速的心跳中睡去。大脑在半梦半醒间还在不停地冒出各种疑问。维吉尔是已经找到让他们两个离开的方法了吗？什么时候他们才可以逃离？然后梦里但丁又开始努力回忆回到Eva那里的路，时间已经过去太久，两个人当时还都是小孩子，家的印象在他心中已经是一张被水浸泡了很久的老照片。乍一提起，照片中的印象还分外清晰，实际边角和很多细节都已经模糊起来。于是但丁在梦里又开始怨恨起来自己口袋里面为什么没有石子，这样他就可以沿着离开的方向一路撒下，在未来的一天带着维吉尔找到回家的路。这股愤懑在他梦到维吉尔的时候又消失了。无论如何他们是在一起的，那他们又有什么可害怕的呢？

而第二天早餐的时候，维吉尔在餐桌下将一张写着“11点见”的字条塞到但丁手里时，那个一直以来小心翼翼在他心底潜行的希望终于站出来跳起了圆舞曲。他用汗津津的手将字条小心翼翼地塞进袖子，手指抖得几乎握不住夹着白面包的夹子。蒙德斯的眼神投过来，在但丁的想象中变成了索伦的魔眼。他低下头避开蒙德斯的目光，转而看向坐在自己旁边的维吉尔，和他消瘦肩头上的一个红印。这一切都让但丁感到难以言喻的幸福。

“我以为你对家族生意有一些兴趣，今天才决定把你带来，看来是我误解了你的想法。”维吉尔摆手示意格里芬出去。格里芬拉住门把手，目光在房门即将合上之际默然地投向了维吉尔，两个人交换了一个但丁看不懂的眼神。然后门就被关上了，但丁和维吉尔被单独留在了这个称得上是密室的空间内。屋子内的浓重得血腥味呛得但丁头脑发昏，可是维吉尔没有受到任何影响。他站在两具死尸之前，神情和他参加读书俱乐部时一样淡然。

“所以，你是把我想成基督山伯爵，或者哈姆雷特了。”

“我以为你是奥赛德，忍受了这么多苦难是为了回到原先的起点，阻止你离开这种生活唯一的理由是被操控多年的仇恨，我以为你是想要回家的。”

“看来蒙德斯是真的给你喂了些不少莲花岛上的花*。”

“那都是你的想法，但丁。”

但丁停住了。他的喉咙突然泛起一阵痒涩，那种感觉就像是他小时候吃了苹果后的过敏症状一样，刺得他眼眶酸胀，但是但丁不知道自己居然会对血腥味过敏。

“是啊，维吉尔，”他慢慢开口，“你瞧，我还是犯了十五年前同样的错误。”

那天但丁一整天都躲在了书房。他不想让自己过分明显的喜悦被蒙德斯察觉，然后将一场梦想中的逃离化作悲剧的砾石。但丁稍微收拾了一下行李，只拿了一些现金和身份证件，唯一随身携带的财产是那条来自父母的项链。然后他在正午的阳光中胡乱翻着维吉尔的诗集，于黄昏中在地板奇形怪状的裂痕间数着屋角的蜘蛛网踱步，盯着墙上的时钟。一，二，三——但丁盯着时钟，心里默默数一分一秒。在时针指向11的那一刻，但丁在浓重的夜色中悄然摸出房间，迫不及待地奔向大厅，朝着自己梦中的场景奔去。

“我还记得，那天我比约定的时间到的晚了一些，但是我在黑漆漆的大厅没有看见你，只有平时紧闭的大门打开了。我见你没有来，便打算坐在门口等你。然后你从我身后走出来，还吓了我一跳。我看见是你之后松了口气，心里还有一半埋怨你为何在这种时候拖拖拉拉，装神弄鬼，一半想要立刻抓住你的手然后一起逃出屋外。可笑的部分是，我当时如此笃定你是想要和我一起走的。”

但丁还能回忆起维吉尔从黑暗处走出来那个瞬间的不少细节，比如他穿得是一件丝绸睡衣，身上的织物在月光下泛着柔和的光，修剪整齐的脚趾因为冰冷的地板有些发白。但丁几乎是立刻意识到有什么地方不对劲，可是他不知道是哪里出了问题，以至于什么也问不出来，直到维吉尔将一个黑色的皮夹塞到了但丁手里。·

“马车就在屋后的树林里，皮夹里有几张干净的支票和假证件，足够你开始新的生活。”维吉尔说，手因为凉凉的夜风插在了自己睡衣的口袋里面，“你快走吧。”

他转身要回到来时的路上，身后连着的影子已经已经跟身后的阴影融为一体。

“等一下——维吉尔！”当时的但丁开口时才意识到自己的声音过高，维吉尔的名字变成了回音在空荡荡的大厅内回绕，一声声越发悠长微弱，衬得今晚面色惨白的维吉尔越发像个鬼影，“你不一起走吗？你是要留下吗？”

“我从来没有说过要一起走。但丁，我知道你一直想要离开，现在是你的机会。”维吉尔说。一阵夜风吹进来，撩散了维吉尔平时梳起来的头发，柔软地垂在额前。这下但丁更像是在看一面镜子，可是反射出来的是一个他看不懂的影子。

“你为什么要留下？总得有一个理由。”

“我当时问你为什么想要留下，那个问题被我很执拗地重复了三遍，在得不到你的回应后我固执地想要把自己的梦想讲给你听，把我在心中耗费无数个日夜编织出的那张网展示给你。但是不是那张网不够精美，而是从来就没有一堵墙来支撑这张网。”

“你难道不想妈妈吗？这么多年了，你不想要回去看看我们原来的家？只要你和我，维吉尔，我们从这间房子里面出去，我们就可以回到原来的生活。还是说你感觉现在的生活比原先更好？”

但丁近乎焦灼的神情在维吉尔青蓝色的瞳孔里激起一阵不明的波纹，但是和但丁想象中的温情不一样，那一缸原本干净的燃料中被倒入一点黑色，染出暴风来临之前的海平面。

“但丁，你到现在还是什么都不知道？”维吉尔定定地看着他，“不过也是，你那天又踢又喊；喊累了，靠在我膝头睡过去了。所以你没有看见后来车子折返了回去，重新停在了妈妈的门口；我本以为他们改变了注意，还想着把你叫醒。但是紧接着我看见那几个拖走我们的保镖闯进屋内；我还能在客厅的窗帘上看见母亲跪在那里的影子；她当时在看着什么，可能是我们全家的照片，你应该能想象出那是什么样子，父亲死后的一段时间内母亲曾经常常用那种姿态看着我们的全家福。”

“她的手拂过象牙木的相框，脸上的神情就是弗朗切斯科画笔下哭泣的圣母。她肯定没想到这样的噩梦她还要再经历一次：第一次她失去了自己的爱人，第二次她与爱人的两个孩子都被夺走。但很快她连这一点的痛苦都不会有了。”

“那几个保镖冲了进去，冲着母亲的脑袋开了一枪，窗帘上溅上几个黑点。我想要冲进去阻止他们，但是被人抓住了手臂，然后看着他们点燃了房子。你当时还睡着，无知无觉，只有火光映到你的脸上的时候皱了皱眉头。”维吉尔说，“已经没有家了，但丁，没有可以回去的地方。”

“——但是，”但丁半天才挤出这个单词，其实自己也不知道自己想要说什么；他的大脑在听闻那个迟到已久的噩耗就彻底失去了思考能力，只能在惊惧和悲痛之间奋力挣扎，“但是我们还可以重新开始，像个正常家庭一样活下去——当初爸爸他从蒙德斯手下退出就是因为这个原因——”

“我选择了不同的生活，但丁。”维吉尔用一句话将但丁剩下的劝说都彻底堵死，“我想要的与你不同。”维吉尔说，彻底退回了阴影中。“你再不走，我可就当你是不想走了。”

“但丁，离开吧。”

十五年前的他后退几步，在维吉尔的注视中，推开门跑了出去，浑浑噩噩地上了维吉尔为他备好的车。他在离开之前最后看了一眼身后的别墅。山庄的大门已经彻底关闭，在无边的夜色下沉默着，晚风和虫鸣都不能惊扰它的寂静。离开之后但丁花了几天，问出了原先家的住址。他走过那些自己和维吉尔曾经跑过的，已经被荒弃的街道，感觉回忆像是电影内演得那样翻涌上来。在街道的交叉口，但丁看见了一小片烧焦的废墟。

“于是我在狼狈不堪地离开了，维吉尔，没有想过继续问下去，比如说你选择了什么。可是我该问些什么，无论说些什么都会落得个比今天好的结局。我只是在之后的十五年内做出了自己的猜测，心想你留下的理由应该有保护我的成分在里面，如果我们都离开了，蒙德斯很快就能找到我们；复仇可能也是一部分的原因。这个想法重新给了我一些希望。我以为即使前途渺茫，但是总有一天你复仇之后，我还是能够带你回家。这次见到蒙德斯的尸体，我以为这是一个对我当年的猜测的佐证。于是我重新编织了一张网，维吉尔，这次网里没有母亲了，但是多了尼禄；桌子上还是铺着当年的黄底百合桌布，你的草莓圣代下也有一张叠成了三角形的餐巾纸。”

“我早该说这些了，维吉尔。我一生中仅有两次被别人询问过自己真正想要什么，但是我估计你从来没有被问过这个问题。维吉尔，你到底想要什么？权力是答案吗？”但丁深呼吸一口气，“而你十五年前和现在的答案又是一样的吗？”

“你想要这种新网吗？”

但丁等了一会儿，可是维吉尔没有做出任何回应。他背过身，带着一种对于无聊闹剧失去兴趣的冷漠，将刚刚勒死歌利亚的那条领带细细打理了一边，重新寄到了脖子上，一场谋杀在他身上唯一留下的痕迹是已经流过他的皮鞋鞋底的尸体还未完全凝固的血水，和走出去时鞋跟会在赌场的丝绸地毯上留下一个个暗红色血印，连成一条无懈可击的直线。

“如果你只是想在这里废话，我建议你还是明天一早赶快离开。”

但丁心里最后那根苦苦支撑的柱子崩塌了。一种没顶的失望淹没了他。

“还用得着明早？我现在就——”

“你得把尼禄带走。他在我这里是个累赘。”维吉尔把手搭在门把手上的时候说，背对着但丁，没有回头。在心里彻底空洞后，一股生气勃勃的怒火开始在但丁心中沸腾。他大步向前走去，抢先一步挤在维吉尔前面，将他挡在了屋内。

“我会带走尼禄。”但丁转过身面对维吉尔，仰头睥睨着他，似乎终于能够从对方那张熟悉的脸中看出了一个不一样的人。“我早就应该意识到你已经很久没有梦见以前的家了。维吉尔，你还能记起母亲的桌布是什么颜色的吗。”

“你现在做梦会梦见什么？”

“但丁，旧梦不可重温。”维吉尔只是说。

“你在十五年前就应该已经了解了。”

但丁的眼前浮现出那篇烧焦的废墟。

“你说得对，维吉尔，我早就该明白的。”

但丁握紧了拳头，转身将歌利亚的尸体和维吉尔留在了身后。  
——TBC——

*奥德赛里，莲花岛上的花让奥赛德的水手们忘记了自己想要回家的心情。

以及血书保证HE！


End file.
